Anything is Possible
by AmberAllyCat
Summary: The stars always glowed brighter in her presence. His smiles always came easier with her around. She was his only savior.


**Warning, Sadness. Slightly. Nothing to graphic.  
** Please let me know if you think it needs more or if I forgot to put something here.

* * *

 **Magic robbed us**

He had snuck out again. Gone out to see his best friend. The only girl in school who was ever kind to him, the lovely little prefect who tried to love a Freak. Harry looked up at the window. She had hidden him when he could no longer run. She had feed him when his stomach growled and he curled closer to _make it go away_. She had hugged him when silent tears had fallen down his face as she told him 'Im not going to be around much longer.' She had gotten cancer and it was his turn. His turn to look after her. Dudley didn't know, she had always stayed in the library, she had always helped Harry sneak in.

It had been six months. She was losing her battle. The kindest sweetest person was being punished for freaks like him. He sat on her bed, he had snuck in through the window, her parents - like most in the neighborhood - were scared of him for some reason. "Harry, why are you crying." She was the only one to ever call him his name. "You are being taken." She had nodded, her hand dropped - she no longer had the strength to hold it up . "Im getting ready for my next adventure." He looked at her glossy eyes , his hand trailed along her head feeling nothing but skin. "Can I come with you?" She had gasped and held his hand in what she meant to be a iron tight grip, his other hand came up to keep it there. "You haven't finished your adventure here." She choked out. He shook his head as he helped her when she started coughing. The cream hankie held spots of red. "What if I don't want to." He broke into sobs. "You must." She said.

She called him from the street where he stood frozen. He knew this would be the last time, she had told him. 'Come tomorrow.' He saw her family sitting around her bed. They would blame the sickness on him. "Harry?" she had called him, her mother had echoed her. He shimmied up the drainpipe like normal and crawled onto the bed with her, the tears had already started. She opened her arms and - even with her family there- he crawled into the weak embrace. He lay there with her for hours. He could feel her slowly fading. Her parents stood at the side of her bed, she could still see out her window.

She looked up at the night sky, her eyes traveling with the star that shot across the darkness. "Are you going to make a wish." Harry shook his head, "Whats the point?Why make a wish for something you know will never happen?" A sob could be heard as her parents used each other for comfort. "Because with magic , anything is possible." Harry chuckled facetiously, "I don't believe in magic anymore." She smiled down at him. "You should." Her breath left her with her last words , he could feel her chest fall and not rise, he couldn't help the sob which came from him as he clutched the only person who had cared. He didn't notice his eyes glow or the room shake or the books fly, he just saw her goastly figure rise from her now cold body. A bright light had him shielding his eyes.

Her coldness seeped into him, he noticed the world was dimer. He stood next to her and with great care closed the glossy eyes then placed her arms together on her chest. Her parents shook in the corner , he could see their fear. "The world has lost an angel , now it is darker then before." He muttered to his fallen savior. Harry could feel the water run down his face. Slowly he trudged back to number four privet drive. He knew even if he wanted to follow her freaks don't go the same place as angels.

A letter addressed to him was burnt, Harry was confused. Who would send him letters? He was not allowed to leave the house and was locked in the cupboard. He missed the funereal. The letters still came. It was his birthday and he was dragged to a cabin in the middle of a raging sea, he drew a cake with his numb fingers in the dust. "Almost eleven." There was a banging on the door.

Harry was in shock. There was magic . He was a wizard. He sat in his cupboard on his new trunk. Magic is real. Harry looked at his hands. "I let her die." he clenched his fist. "They let her die." Yes, magic was real. No more angels would have to die. With magic anything is possible.

* * *

AN: So, what do you think? R&R button below... Please


End file.
